The use of expandable police baton e.g. constructed of metal and plastic have found wide acceptance.
Such police batons are e.g. shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,160,140 and U.S. application Ser. No. 08/016,680 filed Feb. 11, 1993 (issue fee paid).
U.S. application Ser. No. 08/016,680 discloses a police baton sold in the USA more than one year prior to this application.